


Geständnis im Regen

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wieder einmal hilft ein Mistelzweig, die Welt etwas besser zu machen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geständnis im Regen

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ergebnis meines kurzen Ausflugs in die Welt von Buffy und Angel. Geschrieben 2004.

„Du kommt heute Abend zu dieser Weihnachtsfeier", sagte Angel bestimmt, aber Spike murrte. „Was interessiert mich Weihnachten und im Caritas begrabbelt mich nur wieder der Grünling."

Genervt sah er auf Angel. Diese Diskussion führten sie bereits seit 20 Minuten und langsam wurde es Angel zu dumm. Er legte eine Hand in Spikes Nacken und zog sein Gesicht nah an sich heran. „Es ist eine Betriebsfeier und da du inzwischen zu Angel Investigations gehörst, wirst du dort auftauchen!", knurrte er gefährlich.

Spike sah tief in die braunen Augen seines Bosses. Warum musste dieser nur immer wieder betonen, dass er zu bestimmen hatte? „Ja, Sire. Ganz wie ihr wünscht", flüsterte er dann, doch sein Blick zeigte den gleichen Trotz, wie schon früher immer.  
„Gut", sagte Angel und wandte sich ab. Er wollte Spike auf keinen Fall zeigen, wie sehr ihn der Kommentar getroffen hatte. „Wir treffen uns dann um sechs Uhr hier unten", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er in sein Büro ging. Doch anstatt seine Arbeit zu erledigen, starrte er missmutig ins Leere und seufzte.

Seit Spikes vor zwei Monaten überraschend in L.A. aufgetaucht war, weil er vor der Initiative flüchten musste und sich Angel Investigations angeschlossen hatte, musste Angel mit der Erkenntnis kämpfen, dass er sein Childe liebte. Er hatte ihn immer geliebt, soweit es ihm als Dämon zumindest möglich gewesen war, und er hatte früher eine sehr... brutale Art gehabt, das zu zeigen…

Schaudernd erinnerte er sich daran, wie er als Angelus William gequält und gefoltert hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Spike ihm hasste, dabei hatte er sich doch verändert und war jetzt Angel und nicht mehr Angelus.

Aber er konnte es Spike nicht verübeln und so kämpfte er immer wieder gegen den Drang, William zu berühren oder ihm zu sagen, was er empfand. Ihr Streit vorhin war wieder ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Als er Spike so nah an sich herangezogen hatte, konnte er jede einzelne Nuance in den leuchtend blauen Augen erkennen und obwohl er wütend gewesen war, hätte er ihn am liebsten sofort geküsst.

Aber er konnte sich genau vorstellen, was als Kommentar gekommen wäre: „Nimmst dir wieder einfach was du willst? War ja schon immer so - Hauptsache der Sire ist befriedigt..." Er konnte die Vorstellung des angewiderten und gleichzeitig höhnischen Gesichtsausdruckes nicht ertragen und vergrub sein Kopf stöhnend in den Händen.

Als er um kurz vor sechs in die Eingangshalle kam, blieb sein Blick sofort an Spike hängen der wie üblich in Schwarz gekleidet war und fantastisch aussah. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg ins Caritas, wo ihre Freunde sie schon erwarteten.

Lorne begrüßte beide mit einer Umarmung und drückte jedem einen Glas Glühwein in die Hand. Zu Spikes großer Erleichterung hatte er keine Zeit, sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, da gleich darauf Zeit für seine Ansprache war. Er stellte sich auf die Bühne und begrüßte alle Gäste mit einem kleinen Lied, bevor er allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest wünschte und viel Spaß an diesem Abend.

Spike verzog sich in eine Ecke und trank nicht gerade begeistert seinen Glühwein. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Angel, der widerwillig aber doch sehr gut mit Cordy tanzte. Bewundernd sah Spike auf die geschmeidigen Bewegungen und verfolgte eifersüchtig jede der vertrauten Berührungen zwischen den Freunden. Auch, nachdem er sich ein neues Glas Alkohol geholt hatte konnte er den Blick nicht von Angel nehmen.

Verträumt erinnerte er sich daran, wie es war, von diesem großen starken Mann in den Armen gehalten zu werden. Zwar war es nur selten gewesen, dass Angelus ihn hielt, aber die wenigen Male gehörten immer noch zu den schönsten Erinnerungen die er hatte.

Er hatte lange gezögert, bevor er nach Los Angeles entgangen war, da er nicht einschätzen konnte, wie Angel auf ihnen reagieren würde. Und auch auf seine eigenen Reaktionen war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er nach über 100 Jahren über seinen Sire hinweg war, doch das war reiner Selbstbetrug gewesen.

Er vergötterte ihn nach wie vor und die Veränderung, die durch Angels Seele eingetreten war, machte es nur noch schwerer. Allerdings hatte er keine Hoffnung, dass Angel diese Gefühle erwiderte, da er in ihm nur den lästigen William von früher sah. Erst heute hatte sich wieder deutlich gezeigt, dass er für ihn ein Angestellter war und nicht mehr.

Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, war Spike in sein Zimmer gegangen, und hatte lange auf dem Bett gelegen und die Decke angestarrt. Wieder beobachtete Spike Angel und Cordy, die vergnügt miteinander tanzten. Genau das war der Grund gewesen, weswegen Spike nicht hatte mitgehen wollen. Es versetzte seinem untoten Herzen jedes Mal einen Stich, Angel so vertraut mit anderen zu sehen. Trotzdem blieb er hier, um so zumindest in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Lorne trat zu ihm und brachte ihm ein neues Glas Glühwein. „Na, Zuckerschnittchen", lächelte er „Himmelst du wieder unseren großen Helden an?"

Spike sah entsetzt den grünen Dämonen an. Woher wusste der verfluchte Grünling das schon wieder?

„Wie kommst denn auf diesen Unsinn?", wehrte er verlegen ab.

Lorne grinste nur geheimnisvoll und verschwand wieder, um sich um seine anderen Gäste zu kümmern.

Obwohl Angel mit Cordelia tanzte, sah er sich immer wieder nach Spike um, da befürchtete, dass dieser sich entweder besaufen oder heimlich aus dem Staub machen würde. Ein paar Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke, aber schnell sahen sie zur Seite und widmeten sich verlegen ihren Getränken.

Gegen Mitternacht trafen sie zufällig zusammen, als sich beide an der Bar etwas Neues zu Trinken besorgen wollten. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie heimlich unter einen Mistelzweig gedrängt wurden, bis der Host strahlend auf sie zukam. „Seht her, hier haben wir ein glückliches Paar - los, küsst euch schon", forderte er die verwirrten Vampire auf und die anderen Gäste jubelten zustimmend.

Geschockt blickten Angel und Spike erst auf Lorne und dann aufeinander, wobei sie heftig protestierten, bis sie fast gleichzeitig entschlossen, diese Chance zu nutzen. Sie traten einen Schritt aufeinander zu und betonte widerwillig näherten sie ihr Gesicht dem anderen. Angelus und William hatten sich früher oft küsst, jedoch war es dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes.

Zart trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und tasteten einander vorsichtig und zögernd ab. Jedoch schon nach wenigen Momenten wurden sie von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt und ihr Kuss wurde intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Angel hatte Spikes Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und hielt es sanft fest, während Spike eine Hand in den braunen Locken seines Sires vergraben hatte. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, die Umwelt längst vergessen und konzentrierten sich ganz auf ihre Gefühle, als sie plötzlich durch das Johlen und den Applaus der anderen Gäste in die Realität zurückgeholt wurden.

Verlegen sahen sie einander an "tut... mir Leid", stammelte Angel und sah auf Spike, dessen Blick sofort in den üblichen hasserfüllten Ausdruck umschlug, als er sich umdrehte und das Caritas verließ. Kopfschüttelnd trat Gunn zu Angel und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Frauen uns Männer für gefühlsblind halten", sagte er und Angel sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Vampir ungehalten, als nun auch Wes zu ihnen trat. „Geh raus und rede mit ihm", sagte der ehemalige Wächter und Gunn schob den verwirrten Vampir in Richtung des Hinterausgangs.

Zögernd betrat Angel den Hinterhof, wo Spike rauchend an einem der Müllcontainer lehnte und den Regen ignorierte. „Was willst du hier?", knurrte der blonde Vampir, ohne hoch zu sehen, da er Angels Anwesenheit längst wahrgenommen hatte.

„Mit dir reden... denke ich", sagte Angel, noch immer verwirrt und verlegen. Das Wasser spritze unter seinen Schritten, als er sich Spike näherte.

„Ach, denkst du?", höhnte Spike verächtlich. „Tut mir Leid, dass du mich küssen musstest. Aber das war nicht meine Idee", sagte er dann, worauf Angel doch ärgerlich wurde.

„Als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte", schnaubte er „Ich habe dich schon oft genug geküsst, um zu wissen ob du etwas willst oder nicht. Und das, mein Lieber, wolltest du!"

Er hatte nicht geplant, dass es schon wieder zu einem Streit kam, aber offenbar war etwas anderes zwischen ihnen nicht möglich.

„Dein Lieber?!" Spike lachte auf. „Dieses Wort hat etwas mit Liebe zu tun, aber das ist etwas, wovon du keine Ahnung hast!"

Angel hob die Hand und seine Faust traf Spikes Kiefer. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Liebe ist und wenn du nicht so verdammt blind vor Hass wärst, würdest du das auch erkennen!", brüllte er und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in die Dämonenfratze.

Überrascht sah Spike hoch und nur seine perfekt ausgebildeten Reflexe ersparten ihm den zweiten Schlag. Dieses Mal ergriff er Angels Hand und nutzte dessen Kraft, um ihn zu Boden zu schleudern. Mit einem wendigen Satz saß er auf Angels Brust und hielt seine Handgelenke am Boden.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, du verblödeter Vollidiot", keuchte er, da es ihm schwer fiel, den wesentlich größeren und stärkeren Mann auf dem Boden zu halten. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich hassen?"

„Natürlich!", ächzte Angel, während sich sein Gesicht wieder zurück verwandelte und er sich weniger wehrte. „Jedes Mal, wenn du mich ansiehst, blitzen deine Augen voll unterdrückter Emotionen und immer, wenn du mich wieder ‚Sire' nennst, machst du mir wieder klar, wie sehr du mich verachtest, für all das, was ich getan habe." Er holte tief Luft und sah Spike in die Augen. „Und ich kann es verstehen", flüsterte er. „Es war schrecklich, was ich dir angetan habe…" Angels Stimme wurde immer leiser und Spike konnte deutlich erkennen, dass es ihm ernst war.

Jetzt war endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem er sich bei seinem Childe entschuldigen konnte und er würde es nicht wieder versauen. „Es tut mir leid, William.", sagte Angel und wehrte sich inzwischen gar nicht mehr. Er ignorierte das kalte Wasser, das in seinen Kragen lief und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Spike. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so erniedrigt und gequält habe und dass ich zu feige war, mich früher zu entschuldigen, obwohl es mir auf der Seele liegt, seit ich sie besitze."

Spike schluckte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Angel sich bei ihm entschuldigte…Langsam ließ er seine Handgelenke los und half ihm hoch, sodass er auf dem Boden saß und Spike auf seinem Schoß kniete. „Warum sollte ich wohl bei dir bleiben, wenn ich dich hasse?", fragte Spike leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht… vielleicht, um es mir heimzuzahlen...", Angel zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich das auch schon ein paar Mal gefragt, aber hatte keine Antwort darauf gefunden.

„Fühlte sich der Kuss vorhin nach Hass an? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du weißt, wann mir etwas gefällt, warum liegst du dann hier so falsch?" Angel verstand kein Wort von dem, was Spike da sagte, aber es fiel ihm eh gerade schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er ihn so auf seinem Schoß spürte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er deswegen nur verwirrt und legte vorsichtig seine Arme um Spikes Taille, da er nicht sicher war, was dieser davon hielt.

„Ich hasse dich nicht", erklärte Spike und legte seine Arme im Gegenzug um Angels Hals. „Die unterdrückten Emotionen, die du siehst, sind… positiv und ich nenne dich Sire, weil es mir das Gefühl von Vertrautem gibt… Zwar hast du mich oft schlecht behandelt, aber ich habe mich bei dir sicher gefühlt und manchmal wünsche ich mir die Zeit zurück, in der ich mich in deine Arme legen konnte und wusste, du passt auf mich auf…"

Angel wusste gar nicht, wie er auf diese Worte reagieren sollte. Sein Childe hasste ihn nicht, sondern mochte ihn und wollte von ihm gehalten werden? Er konnte noch gar nicht glauben, was er da hörte, zu groß waren sein schlechtes Gewissen und die Schuldgefühle. „Aber ich habe dich gedemütigt und…"

Spike legte einen Finger auf Angels Lippen. Ich weiß, was du getan hast, aber damals wie heute, hättest du alles getan, um mich zu beschützen und dafür liebe ich dich, wobei mir der neue Angel noch viel besser gefällt. Er hatte den letzten Satz geflüstert, aber Angel weiter in die Augen gesehen.

Dessen Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Du liebst mich?" Ungläubig sah er Spike an, der schüchtern lächelte.

„Ja, aber ich weiß, dass ich für dich niemals gut genug sein werde und deswegen begnüge ich mich damit, einfach in deiner Nähe zu sein", beteuerte er schnell, da er seinen Sire nicht unter Druck setzen wollte.

„Du verrücktes Childe", brach es aus Angel hervor und er zog Spike fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich doch auch und hatte es nur nicht gesagt, weil ich dachte, dass du mir niemals verzeihen würdest und mich ewig für das hasst und verachtest, was ich dir angetan habe."

Jetzt war es an Spike, für einige Momente sprachlos zu sein, aber dann strahlte er glücklich. „Na dann wäre ja alles geklärt und wir können zurück zu dem hübschen Mistelzweig…", grinste er und zwinkerte Angel zu.

„Ach, wer braucht schon so komisches Grünzeug?", winkte Angel ab „Das geht auch wunderbar ohne." Und während der Regen auf sie niederprasselte, saßen sie noch mehrere Minuten auf der Erde und küssten sich liebevoll.

Am Fenster der Bar sah man durch halb beschlagene Scheiben, wie die anderen Mitarbeiter von Angel Investigations und Lorne einander fröhlich mit Glühwein zuprosteten und sich beglückwünschten, dass sie die beiden Streithähne endlich auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hatten.


End file.
